super_good_feelingfandomcom-20200213-history
A casa piloto real
v; oque esta acontecendo ai minha cabeça parece que eu bati a cabeça a; ei voce esta bem? v; quem é voce e que lugar pé esse a; calma , eu não sei mas parece uma casa, eu acordei aqui igual a voce não sei quem nos trouxe aqui. voce esta bem v; acho que sim, a; meu nome é azul v; sou vermelho, mas pode me chamar de vermelhão gostosão a; não vou te chamar disso não meu amigo. a; venh vou te apresentar ao pessoal , v; tem mais pessoas aqui? a; 4 para ser mais exato a; ei gente esse é o vermelho vermelho essa aqui é rosa, amarela o verde eo branco v; bem por onde começamos tipo , alguem sabe como viemos parar aqui todos respodem não não ver; eu tenho uma teoria de que estamos em um especie de realitie show a; se é um reality show cade as cameras ver; talvez sejam cmeras escondidas b; não sei não isso esta mais para uma prisão. essa porta esta enperrada v; talvez esteja trancada. r;droga a; bem que tal nos conhecermos melhor b; sei essa meu chapa, não sei se notou mas se isso for a diversão de algum pisicopata, acho que é cada um por sim ver; e se tivbermos que matar ums aos outros r; que bobagem, na certa isso é apenas um sequetro , eles devem estar ligando agora para nossos parentes pedindo o dinheiro do resgate. b; olha gente não, vai adintar a gente ficar confabulando aqui que tão tentarmos abrir essa porta, peguem aquelas barras de ferro ali, vamos fazer uma especia de alavanca vamos ele pega b então no tres a gente puxa, certo , 123, vai eles foção ate a porta abrir v; deu certo abriu. b; caranba tem um gande abismo aqui e varias correntes. a;minha nossa, esse lugar pode ser imenso, r; eu vou primeiro v; não voce fica r; porque so porque eu sou mulher, machista idiota v;não é isso, não percebe que quero te proteger, r; não me lenbro de ter pedido para me proteger tiração. a; tomou em neguin b; bobagem eu vou primeiro sai do caminho aterro sanitario anbulante a; hahahahha b pega uma corrente e vai se dependurar derrepente a corrente desse com tudo para dentro de um tanque . a; caranba v; eu disse era uma armadilha, ei branco voce esta bem b; sim eu vai dentro de um tanque com agua, espere um pouco isso não é agua v; então oque é b; parece gasolina, droga v; oque foi b; tem um lança chamas decendo em direção ao tanque, me ajudem rapido v; não podemos, não tem como decer ai o lança chamas dece devagar v; tenmte nada r para fora dai b; não consigo a algo pretendo o meu pe, hahaha, droga socorro, o tanque pega fogo , hahahahaa r; qie horros, amarela abraça vermelho. v; calma amarela vai ficar tiudo bem , não precisa me apertar tanto , eu sou policial e vou tirar todo mundo daqui, eu protegerei os seus traseiros a; não seria melhor proteger o corpo todo não so o traseiro r; pega uma corrente v; ei oque vai fazer ,ei rosa eu perguntei oque vai fazer r; calado machão ,eu memas vou me proteger, ela tira a corrente e se balança para outro lado ver; desta vez a corrente não se soltou . a; ei rosa joga essaa corrente para nos atraversamos tambem r; não vou mandar so mando se for mpara a amarela. a; porque so para ela; v; porque ela é mulher, ver; essa rosa ai deve ser feminista radical, deve odiar os homens. a; qiuue beleza presos em um lugar cheio de armadilhas com uma feminazi v; acho que existe correntes soltas e presas teremos que verificar, v puxa uma corrente e ela se solta v solta, ele puxa outra, v; presa alguem quer ir a; eu vou, ele pega e vai quando ele se aprossima da rosa ele tenta chutala r; idiota voce quase me acertou a; quem dera que tivesse acertado assim voce talvez aprenderia a ser menos misandrica v; segure firme amarela, ela aperta ele muito forte,.v; não me segure assim tão forte, eles vão de um lado a outro. v; pode me soltar amarela, ela solta e o corpo dlee continuar apertado depois volta verde atrevessa rapido, v; ok vamos abrir a porta eles abrem então vem uma sala que parece normal, a; parece não ter armadilhas, quem vai destar? v; não olhe para min r; eu vou bando de homens froxos, ela anda um pouco e depois começa a tirar a blusa v; oque esta fazendo? a; o desenho nem começou ja vai começar a apelção r; não sejam idiotas vejam ela joga a blusa então uma armadilha gigamnte sai do chão e fecha a blçusa dela ver; boa ideia, as armadilhas parecem que são ativadas por presão ou coisas parecidas, assim usando nossas rpupas podemos evitar as armadilhas a; sabe rosa voce é bem inteligente para uma mulher r; engraçadinho, v; azul da um tempo não provoca ela a; quer um tempo toma ai ele da a ele um relogio v; piada mais sem graça a; pelo menos eu estou tentando fazer o desenho focar engraçado; tiração v; olha aqui muleque eu sou não te respondo porque não quero ofender a sua mãe, a; eu quero ofender a sua ver; opa calma ai rapazes, ai hja ta ficando pesado,eu acho ate justo ofender o pai a esposa do pai, mais a mãe não r; ei machoes olhem isso a;minha nossa, é um saguão , isso é realmente uma casa ver; a saida esta logo ali v; vamos todos eles caem da escada caindo no chão ver; burror,olha só que idiotas nem conseguem decer uma escada direito ele vai decer e cai tambem. v; droga a porta esta trancada oque vamos fazer ver; deve aver um geito de alibrala, v; talvez se usarmos a cabeça ver; é isso , usar a cabeça ele se afasta e bate de cabeça na porta mas não da nada v; burrror r; o telefone esta mudo, a; ei gente eu achei isso na cadeira, parece fichas, e são nossas v; oque a; arquivos, caranba aqui diz que a rosa é feminista radical, que novidade, caranba o branco era um policial, e voce vermleho , epa, ei pessoal fiquem longe do vermelho. v; oque diz ai sobre min a; vermelho nada contra mas não fique perto da gente v; eu perguntei oque diz ai sobre min r; aqui diz que voce é pedofilo v; hahaha, eu , a e voces acreditaram, sseja la quem escreveu isso so esta aquerendo mecher com as nossas cabeças colocar um contra os outros. r; fique longe ou eu te acerto com isso v; ei pessoal qual le, me da esse aqrquivo ele pega , hahahaha, ei pessoal que tal revelar oque o azuzinhop é hein a; não acreditei nele, é tudo mentira r; oquer diz ai? v; aqui diz que voicce é estrupador , o azuzinho santinho é um estrupador.ahhaha a; cala essa boca, voces não acreditam nele não é pessoal r; fiquem longe de min ver; se afaste da gente a; não ppor favor não . ae aposto que o verdinho e a amarela tambem não são santinhos v; amarela é apenas uma suicida e o verde traficante de drogas ;a; beleza sõ gente de alto perfil a; mas que droga de prisão v; isso não é uam prisão acho que devemos, continuar andando a;ei aquem te colocou como capitão v;eu sou o polical aqui então sou uma altoridade, a;não voce não é aqui voce é apenas um pedogilo v; e voce não fica attras não estrupador amarela cmeça a chora v; desculpe amarela r; não encoste nela v; ok, ok, a mandar é facil , condenar é facil, mas fazer alguma coisa é dificil nigeum consegue pensar em mais nada, a não ser brigar a; ei pessoal , acho que achei algo a; droga a porta esta trancada, essa tambem r; essa tambem , droga estamos presos a; ei vermelçho, levanta a camisa v; como é? a; não cara levanta a camisa vermelho levanta a camisa a; caranba como não percebi isso ainda, haha vermelho; oque foi oque vc descobriu? a; o mapa, v; ,apa a; olha so eu também tenho uma tatugem na barriga alguem nos tatuou antes de nos colocar aqui, essas tatuagems quando juntas forman um mapa v; como sabe que isso é um mapa da casa a; porque eu sou um engenheiro v;engenheiro estrupador r; meninos então pessoal fiquem juntos todos ficam juntos a; não tão juntos separam um pouco a; é isso, eu sei para onde esta a saida v; voce não sabe com certeza a; não é tão facil assim , o mapa esta incompleto v; é claro o branco aposto que ele estava com a outra parte do mapa a; mas não faz direferença eu sei para que lado fica v; e como vamos sair d o saguão nos tentamos todas as portas estão trancasa a; não exatamento o mapa mostra que perto da porta existe algum tipo de passagem sereta a; v ande a té a porta v; e agora a; tente achar algum tipo de porta secreta ou algo assim v; nada na parede e nem teto, agora vejo abaixo de min, deu certo pesoal todos comemoram a; agiora vamos temos um longo caminho pela frente mostra eles andando e então testando as armadilhas v; vamos testar é segura v; vamos ver agora; não é segura v; é segura v; não é segura r; vermelho que tal descançar v; como é voce não aguenta égar no tronco como homen parece então que voces não são iguais aos homens r; vai se ferrar vermelho a; acho que devemos mesmo descançar estamos andando a horas v; não eu quero continuar eles escutam barulhos a; mas que barulho é esse r; sou eu aqui a;ha, que outro barulho é esse a; sou eu aqui a; hhaha mas que outro baruho é esse b sou eu aqui eles gritam b; então voces pretendiam me deixar para tras não é a; quem é esse v; é o branco , querodizer agora elel é preto b; hahaha muito engrasssado vcs acham isso engraçado? vou te mostrar oque é engraçado v; corre pessoal vermelho segura o a e disse; voce não voce fica vamos enfrentalo nos dois a; to fora euie r; eu fico e te ajudo rosb tenta bater na rosa mas ela desvia eles lutam enaunto branco repete voces iam me deixar la não é iam me deixar v; corre não podemos so focar lutando contra ele os dois correm a; tudo bem v; tudo, estamos perto da saida a; sim apenas uma sala de distancia essas duas são as duas ultimas portas a; ei amarela me enpreste sua camisa v; não tem vergonha não azul pedindo a camisa de uma mulher a; quem deveria ter vergonha é voce, voce esta de calcinha v; é que minhas cuecas estavão molhadas ai eu peguei enprestado a calcinha da minha esposa eles atrevesam e então ve uma sala com uma luz v; é a saida aquela s luz é a luz do sol a; não espere, e se foi isso que eles queriam que pensavssemos v; oque esta dizendo, acha que é uma armadilha a; sim veja o ar esta seco, isso significa que não tem ventilçação nessa sala se fosse a saida teria alguma corrente de ar r; nessa saçla eu sinto a corrente de ara; [é ali derreénte o ranco vai em cima do v voces iriam me deixar lá não é v; me desculpe cara eu falhei mas agora estamos tão perto da saida, vioces iriam me deixar lá iam me deixar lá azu lluta com b e no fian ltodos começam a entran na sala v pega o branco e carrega nas costas v; finalmente tudo acabou quando eles ensaem dala descobrem que estão em um grande deserto v; mas oque é isso um deserto a; não sei oque é piorr ficar preso dentro dessa salas ou aqui fora vai ser um longo caminho até em casa.fim